Sigue mi ritmo
by MaryySue
Summary: Lluvia, entrenamiento de fútbol, baile, roncola y noche de pasión y locura desenfrenada. LIME  intento del mismo


**Disclaimer: **la misma triste canción de siempre, Digimon no me pertence.  
><strong>Notas de Autor<strong>: Fic para Leeeen de los tulipanes (Ahora espero el mío, no te hagas)  
><strong>Palabras a introducir<strong>: lluvia, entrenamiento de fútbol, baile, roncola (ron con coca-cola) y noche de pasión y locura desenfrenada.  
><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Intento de lima, limón. Lime or lemon? XD

* * *

><p><strong>SIGUE MI RITMO<strong>

Era la fiesta de fin de cursos, la pista era iluminada por luces de diferentes colores; azules, verdes, rojas. Se alternaban constantemente.

Él era el rey de la pista, el rey de la noche. Había estado bailando toda la velada, nadie le aguantaba el ritmo, bailó con Hikari, Miyako y con Mimi, con ésta última estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que el novio celoso que se carga la apartó de su lado. _Tenía que ser el imbécil de Matt._

Y el ciclo se volvió a repetir. _Menos mal que Takeru y Ken eran más amables que Matt._

Pero ya no había de otra, las chicas querían también estar con sus parejas. ¿Dónde estaba Sora?

La buscó con la mirada, y en medio de tanta gente la vio sentada charlando con Izzy, ligeramente pasado de copas. Totalmente ebrio. Y Jou que a lo lejos se miraba cómo totalmente desesperado le quitaba las copas al pelirrojo.

―No, no, no ―exclamó Sora, al ver que con que intenciones se acercaba Tai.

―Sora ―juntó ambas manos en señal de súplica.

―Tai ―chilló ―tú bien sabes que no soy de bailar.

―No se diga más ―la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia la pista.

En un principio Sora estaba estática, mirando cómo Tai hacía lo que fuera para hacerla mover tan siquiera un pie. Ella estaba ahí, en medio de la pista sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían por los movimientos tan, tan desenfrenados de Taichi.

―Anda, que la música te envuelva ―le dijo Mimi, que también bailaba.

―¡Ya lo oíste! ―habló Tai ―sigue mi ritmo

Cerró los ojos, para dejarse en volver por la música. No supo si fue por tanta insistencia, o porque la música era pegajosa._ ¿Serán las roncolas que me bebí?_

Poco a poco de dejó envolver por la música, era guiada por el moreno.

_Sora tiene gracia para moverse con soltura._

Pensó Tai a bailar.

Los reflectores seguían alternándose; verde, azul, amarillo, rojo.

Ambos se movían tenuemente, compartiendo sonrisas y miradas con cada meneo, bailando cada vez más apegados…

Él comprendió ahí, que quería que Sora fuera más que su amiga. En cambio, ella entendió que lo amaba más de lo que creía.

Cuando Sora bailaba le gustaba, se veía un lado de ella que pocas veces dejaba salir; él miraba a una Sora totalmente distinta, era una Sora totalmente relajada, más aliviada, más divertida y por mucho menos seria. Él adoraba esa faceta de de Sora, en realidad todas sus facetas. Pero ésta tenía "eso" que hacía que su estómago se retorciera, eso que le provocaban unas ganas tremendas de besarla y…

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente los ojos. No podía despejarlos había pasado una… una<p>

_¿Buena noche?_

Se dio la vuelta enredada en las sábanas y sintió ¿Qué tenía compañía?

Se sentó bruscamente, y lo miró ahí; durmiendo placenteramente y en efectivo, estaba desnudo, ella estaba desnuda también. _Oh era tan sexy sin camisa. Sin ropa._

Se sonrojó.

_Durante la fiesta, bailaron, bebieron y se escabulleron del resto. _

_Tai se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su casa y una vez que llegaron lo invitó a pasar. Luego de quedarse quién sabe cuántos segundos mirándose mutuamente, él se acercó a ella, plantándole un mordaz beso._

_Ella correspondió a ese beso, no sabía si era porque Tai estaba algo tomado, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en lo bien que se sentía al fin rozar, saborear, morder los labios del moreno. Durante años ese sentimiento estuvo furtivo, así que no le importaba, en ese momento, lo que el chico sintiera con eso. Ahorita lo único que importaba era seguir besándolo._

_Porque ella quería hacerlo._

_Gimió al sentir que Tai deslizaba sus manos por su cintura. Y se aferraba a ella con más pasión, al momento de separarse para recuperar el aire. _

_El sonrió, ella también lo hizo. Estaba totalmente embobada._

_La mano que acariciaba la cintura de la pelirroja se fue deteniendo a la vez que la sonrisa de Tai se borraba._

_Ambos se miraron fijamente._

_Beso tras beso. Ella levantó su mano derecha hasta el pecho del chico y arrugó con fuerza el cuello de la camisa._

_Quería más. De eso estaba segura. No le importaba lo que pudiera pasar mañana._

_Sintió su lengua deslizarse hasta su boca y allí arrasar con cada rincón de su interior. Las manos del castaño bajaron hasta sus caderas y en un suave movimiento, la acercó más a él, haciéndolos gemir a ambos ante el contacto que habían tenido sus sexos. _

_La oscuridad los invadía la recámara, retrocedieron lentamente hasta sentir que su espalda caía delicadamente sobre una superficie suave y cómoda._

_La pelirroja cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esas caricias que le estaba otorgando Tai, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara de placer. _

_Con sus manos capturó el rostro del castaño y lo guió de nuevo a su boca, siendo ella esta vez quien invadiera la suya con su lengua y luego mordiera juguetonamente su labio inferior._

_Su mano bajó hasta el borde de su pantalón y metió su mano._

_Lo hecho está hecho. No había vuelta atrás._

_El chico rápidamente se deshizo totalmente de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo._

_Su mano se deslizó hasta el muslo de la chica, donde hundió levemente sus dedos, jugó con el borde de la ropa interior de Sora y ella alzó sus caderas para que pudiera quitar la prenda._

¡Y había pasado! ¡Había pasado!

No quería meditarlo, ella solo quería vivir el momento. Ser feliz. Se levantó de la cama, para darse una buena ducha.

Se había dejado llevar al ritmo de él.

Ni diez minutos había pasado cuando Tai despertó, pasó su mirada de un lado a otro ¿Era la recámara de Sora?

Miró su cuerpo. _¿Noche de pasión y locura desenfrenada?_

Lo recordó a la perfección.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, sería muy patán de su parte irse sin hablar. Él era el elegido del valor. Sus piernas no podían salir corriendo, y por más que su mente le dijera que saliera de la casa no lo haría, su corazón le pedía a gritos que se quedara ahí, que le contara a Sora todo lo que siente por ella.

Tenía que sacarlo.

Cuando las primeras gotas de agua fría tocaron su cabeza ella parpadeó.

Los efectos del éxtasis habían ya caducado.

_¿Tai?, eso. Besos. ESO. Locura. ¡ESO!_

Se recargó a la pared del baño. Mientras rogaba que el moreno ya no estuviese ahí cuando ella saliera.

―Hola ―ni titubeó cuando la vio salir de la ducha.

Al cruzarse sus miradas ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder, la pelirroja fue la que desvió la mirada, por la pena.

―Te-ne-mos que ―maldición ya se le iban las palabras ―hablar ―tragó saliva.

―Este ―se agachó.

¿Le iba a decir qué cosa? Uy sí mientras estaba en la ducha, se había planteado dos posibilidades; la primera que Tai no estuviera ahí y la que en el fondo pedía que fuera, la segunda opción, que él se hubiese quedado ahí. Memorizó cada línea, por si esa era la que pasaba. Ella por lo fuerte que es le diría; _Tai para mí sí significó algo, demasiado. Si no fue así para ti, lo entiendo. Hacemos cómo que nunca paso. ¿Amigos? Novios, por favor._

―Sora ―se acercó él siempre la miró fijamente.

Según ella ya se había preparado para oír lo que Tai le tenía que decir. Apuñó con fuerza sus ojos. _Demonios._

Le dolía ya y ni siquiera había dicho gran cosa.

―No digas nada ―soltó en un sollozo ―es mejor así. Duele.

Tai sonrió.

Alzó el rostro de la chica. Se miraba tan conmovedora, así, con sus ojos cristalinos. Con delicadeza acercó su cara a la de ella, chocó sus labios contra los de la chica, este fue un beso lleno de ternura, con el cual esperaba que Sora se sintiera mejor y entendiera. ¿No decían ahí que un gesto vale más que mil palabras?

―¿Ya no necesitas más? ―le susurró en los labios.

Ella sonrió, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus manos.

―Más ―y de nuevo se dejó llevar al ritmo de él.

* * *

><p>―Este ya es el último entrenamiento, antes de la final ―dijo Jou.<p>

Habían pasado unas semanas de la fiesta del fin de cursos, pero las finales aún no se habían jugado.

―Se aproxima la lluvia ―miró al cielo Hikari.

Los chicos salieron de los vestidores, era hora del entrenamiento. Tai de reojo buscaba una chica cuya cabellera era roja. Desde la noche de la graduación, habían estado viéndose a escondidas de sus amigos, habían pasado dos semanas de eso. La ubicó.

―Vaya ―le dijo Matt a Sora.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Tai y tú.

Matt los había estado observando durante esos días. Desde esa noche que ambos bailaron y después se desaparecieron, le pareció sospecho, pero luego de pensarlo entendió que quizá ese par por fin ya había dado el siguiente paso del que seguía (Ó sea, con eso y luego con una relación).

El rubio sonrió internamente, al ver el sonrojo de su amiga. Le daba gusto por los dos.

―¿Tai y Sora qué? ―le susurró Mimi al oído.

―Ya lo sabrás ―contestó.

Mimi frunció el ceño, cuál niña que no se salía con la suya. Apretó la mandíbula y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Él ya sabía cómo reaccionaría con esa respuesta. Por eso no dijo nada. La castaña indignada se cruzó de brazos.

―Muy pronto ―deslizó su brazo por los hombros de la castaña.

Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Mientras ambos prestaban atención al entrenamiento que ya había comenzado. Todo comenzó por calentamientos, luego empezaron a trotar, saltar. Correr pateando la pelota, tirar hacia la portería.

Sora miraba atenta cada movimiento de Tai. Se le notaba el amor que le tenía a ese deporte, él se encargaba de distribuir la pelota, una vez iniciado el partido de entrenamiento, se barría con coraje por el balón.

_Se mira tan bien, sudando esa playera._

Soltó un prolongado suspiro.

Mimi la miró a ella, miró a Tai, volvió a mirar a Sora. Y luego miró a Matt, que también correspondió a su mirada.

―Matt, dime ―exigió chillando la castaña.

El rubio iba a soltar una carcajada. Cuando...

Fue una jugado antideportiva. Tai controlaba el balón dentro del área, se encontraba solo frente al portero, cuando un defensa, que apareció de la nada, se dejó ir con una fuerza desmedida y con los tacos de frente, llevándose a Tai en el camino.

Dejándolo lastimado en el suelo.

Sora sintió cómo su corazón se hizo pequeñito al ver como el moreno se quejaba de dicha falta. No pudo seguir jugando.

Le pusieron hielo a la pierna lastimada. Una vez terminado el entrenamiento Sora corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta las bancas donde Tai estaba.

Dejando a los demás tras ella.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Sí ―sonrió él ―aunque… ―rodó los ojos.

―¿Aunque qué? ―sonó angustiada.

―El médico dijo que ocupaba algo para mejorar más rápido.

Arqueó la ceja.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, escurriendo una por la mejilla de la pelirroja. Que sonrió. Le sonrió también a él.

Sin pensarlo se acercó a él para besarlo.

―Te quiero.

―También yo ―respondió ella.

―Vaya ―estaba sorprendida Mimi ―ya entiendo ―infló sus mejillas.

Ambos chicos se separaron para girarse a donde estaban sus amigos, todos estaban sonrientes, pero con cara de sorpresa. Excepto Matt, el reflejaba otra cosa. Un ya lo sabía.

Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de rojo.

Ya era hora de contarles a sus amigos.

―Ahí lo tienen ―dijo Taichi ―¡Mi enfermera! ―rió ―Me lo ha recomendado el médico.

* * *

><p>Tengo la ligera sospecha de que el fic quedó mejor en la primera parte. Esta última no me convence, pero no sabía cómo terminarlo, ni cómo meter entrenamiento de fútbol y lluvia.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, leen ahora tú, toma chocolate paga lo que debes. Gracias por leer.


End file.
